Talk:World 5/@comment-37955540-20190206044221/@comment-2001:8A0:7A55:8801:B567:9D1C:6272:F4F6-20190210083834
@Divinity123 »First of all, do not listen to a comp blindly, because the one who advice you the comp may not be knowledgeable about the game (and they can be the ones who start whining when their comp fails, you get the idea) The people that i try to copy comps are the kind that do videos every month about it, so i can compare several months and the kind that get top 100 ranking, as i said, i don´t copy blindly, i try to check what i have and what i can change, especially, equip wise. »For 5-5, there is quite some diversity, you get two quests that are not 2DD+4XX: B99 (Nagato+Mustu), B105 (Sara + 1CL + 2DD + 2XX). B99 you need S-rank so you either have good RNG and don´t face a sub or you gonna need a OASW ship. B105, bringing 1CL + 2DD doesn´t particularly make it any better. »Personally I use different comps for LDs on 3-5 and 4-5. I am aware that 1AV+1CL+4DD is a fairly popular comp in 3-5, but have you considered a comp like this (http://kancolle-calc.net/deckbuilder.html?id=-LLKfWMfymVvqc4gwmW2) before? If you start thinking a bit more, the game will not be repetitive any more. Maybe for 4-5, if i trade a CA for a BB, but lately i just bring it from the beggining and go with the boilers route and unless bad RNG (especially pre-boss) i don´t have a problem. For 3-5, unless for a quest i never used the popular comp, unfortunately, i don´t remember from who did i copy the one i´m using for a couple of months now, with good results, but it´s basically the same as yours (fleet 1), but with Yura instead of Ooyodo and Ooi instead of Nisshin and equipment changes here and there. Goes North first node, but get´s the job done. While it´s working, i´ll continue to use it. I say that going 5-5 for quests with the need to S-rank (so OASW ship needed, normally, 2DD), is becoming annoyingly repetitive. When i started the game, and it´s been quite some years, first, i obviously liked the game (and like), and second, i liked the fact that if i´m only waiting for expeditions, i can do other stuff... like going to check comps lol, but even play something else at the same time. I like my routines... unless they start to p**s me off. »'because you have no way to change what the devs do.' Oh, believe me i know that and i never had the thought that they would change it because some people rant, especially, on eng wiki... that doesn´t change the fact that the whole deal with 5-5 (mainly because of quests) is BS. Finally, because of what i said, some people might go and say that i copy more comps than i think about it myself, i remember them that the whole thing with KC is that it doesn´t hold your hand and not everyone has the time/resources (or in events the dupe ships) to go trial and error type, and many times, especially, on events (not on the 1st days), when someone asks for a comp (and i´m not even talking about myself here) someone just says i.e. 2DD+1CL+2CV+1BB, the intention is good, but many times the equipment is more important, ence youtube with me cause i can check that most of the time.